Crossing Roads
by miramisa90212
Summary: For Cam, seeing your best friend was something to look forward to, but getting tangled up in the supernatural world and doing your best not to let a maniac vampire suck the life out of her was not in her agenda. Don't forget, her heart beats for a young Quileute! "I never knew that from the moment I was born, I was already part of the supernatural." -Camille Brandon. JacobxOCxEmbry


**CAM**

Cam is nervous, annoyed and excited.

A sigh escaped from her lips as the green patches appeared from under the clouds. Cam didn't want to come to Forks, Washington because of the gloomy weather it has, contrast to her cheerful personality, but she had to for reasons. It's not that she hated the gloomy weather, probably the things in gloomy weather such as rain, thunderstorms, dark sky, thunderstorms, heavy clouds, thunderstorms… were thunderstorms mentioned already?

As the plane descended, she prepared herself. She didn't want the weather to affect her ecstatic emotion of seeing her one and only best friend, Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan.

When her best friend told her about moving to Forks, she went all depressed. Due to her phobias, she was probably considered as a wallflower in her school. Her only friend was her lab partner, Bella Swan. She was very motherly to her and hearing her moving to a far place turned off her 'cheerful mood switch'. So, after taking her grandparents to side with her, she was finally able to convince her parents to let her move in with her Aunt Beatrice.

She got out of the plane quickly and went to find her aunt. She was excited, but she can't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes watching her from afar. She shook her head and continued to find her aunt.

_It's obviously nothing. There's nothing to worry about _she thought.

"Cam!" she turned her head and saw her aunt waving to her happily. She giggled and ran to her.

"Aunt Beatrice!" she squealed and hugged her favorite aunt. Unlike her, her Aunt Beatrice loved the rain, resulting to her staying in Forks. Her aunt pulled away from her and took in her appearance: her niece's hair short and tousled, a black hoodie, faded skinny jeans, and sneakers. No jewelry, no makeup, just plain. She frowned at her niece.

"Why aren't you wearing any color on yourself?" she pouted. Cam laughed and shrugged. She wasn't very girly, much to her mother and aunt's dismay, and her dad and grandparents' amusement. She may have loved those ruffles and pink dresses when she was a toddler, but after seeing pictures of it now, she wondered how her younger self came to love those horrid clothing.

"It's not my thing, Aunt Beatrice," her aunt sighed and gave her a smile. She took her niece's luggage and went to her car, motioning her to follow her. As they drove to her new home, Cam became more and more worried about the weather. Noticing this, her aunt worried as well, knowing what her niece's phobias are.

"You didn't forget to bring your iPod, did you?" Cam shook her head at this. As much as possible, didn't want to forget her trustworthy iPod because when it comes to thunderstorms and such, her iPod was the ultimate superman. Beatrice smiled and took her hand as the other held the steering wheel. She squeezed Cam's hand motherly "don't worry I'm here for you, I won't leave you alone when a storm comes."

Cam smiled and thanked her aunt. She hated disappointing her family members because they cared for her so much. She remembered her grandmother Cynthia buying her so many t-shirts despite her mom wanting to buy her dresses and kiddie makeup. Her maternal grandmother always remembered to buy her nutella when she goes to the grocery store-something her mom forgets to do-and tell stories about her and her sister's lives together. When she died, Cam was the most depressed one. They were both very close.

After seeing her grandmother's will, they realized that Cynthia bought them a house in Phoenix. So from Biloxi, Mississippi, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona, meeting Bella Swan and her mom and stepfather along the way. Without her grandmother, she won't be able to meet Bella at all. If she didn't buy them a house in Phoenix, her best friend who she treasures the most won't be a part of her life full of possibilities.

Cam wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes after her reminisce with her memories together with her grandma Cynthia. She continued to watch the speeding landscape of green trees they passed by until they arrived at the two-story house.

It was white, with a red roof and front porch stairs. There were two wooden chairs and a small wooden coffee table with a small flower plant in the center.

Beatrice motioned Cam to enter the house, welcomed with a scent of strawberries and vanilla. The theme of the house was wooden and beige with hints of blue. There was a medium-sized U-shaped kitchen and a small living room. Beside the staircase, a pole with a holed part of the ceiling surrounding it was placed.

"Here's your room," Beatrice said as she opened the white wooden door. There was a window and blue curtains with a wooden table and a study lamp beside it. There was a bed beside a wooden closet and a bathroom door beside it. Overall, Cam was contented. It was simple and there's a bathroom, bed and table. She also noticed the continuation of the pole, ending at the ceiling. She looked down at the hole and wondered why there was something like this.

"You want to know why there's something like that, don't you?" her aunt asked. She nodded and Beatrice laughed as she demonstrated the use of the pole. She held the pole between her hands and entwined her legs at the pole, sliding down to the living room. Cam laughed and did the same, sliding to the living room.

"Awesome," she said. Beatrice chuckled and nodded.

"By the way, I enrolled you to Forks High, same as Bella," she reminded her niece. Cam squealed and hugged the life out of her aunt. Beatrice laughed at her reaction and hugged her back.

"By the way, she's my neighbor and… oh, just come to your window and call out to her!" Cam nodded and rushed to her window, seeing Bella reading a book and searching the internet.

_Probably doing her homework _she thought and raised her hand to the window to knock… until a view of a handsome boy came into view. He was undeniably and insanely gorgeous, with a flawless pale complexion, bronze, tousled locks, topaz eyes-weird, right?-and a tall, lean body, the most popular boy in her old school back in Phoenix was NOTHING-at all-compared to the Adonis beside her best friend.

The boy noticed her staring at them and whispered it to Bella. She looked and widened her eyes as she saw Cam. She screamed-loud enough for her to hear, AND SHE WAS IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE!-and rushed out of her room. She laughed and dashed outside her house.

"CAMILLE BRANDON!" Bella screamed and tackled her best friend to the ground, squeezing the crap out of the poor little girl. Cam laughed and hugged Bella as well, though not as hard.

"Uh… Bella…? As much as I love the whole reuniting of best friends thing, I still want to experience living until I'm a hundred years old but I think that's impossible since you're… hugging… the life… out of… me…" she said as Bella quickly let her go for her to breath. Cam took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful woodsy scent of Forks.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, helping her up and smiling goofily. Cam laughed and wiped of the invisible dirt on her skinny jeans. She waved her hand, signaling Bella that it was alright.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Bella squealed. She laughed once again. Although Bella looked very quiet and shy, she can be a crazy girl as well when she wants to, like now. Duh, ANYONE can be like that… unless you're a really serious person who doesn't know how to joke around and smile a lot, well, you're an exception.

Cam almost forgot the Adonis dude from her bedroom, seeing him smirking at the two of them, suddenly noticing his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and annoyance, then clench his jaw as if controlling him from doing something. She turned to Bella and raised an eyebrow, jabbing her thumb at the boy's direction. Bella blushed and smiled at her. Cam tilted her head to the side in confusion, until she understood the blush and the love in her best friend's eyes.

The Adonis replica was Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

**EDWARD **

Edward was confused.

Why can't he read her mind? His eyebrows scrunched up and when he inhaled, he smelled her scent, strawberries and vanilla, and her blood was, oh god.

Her blood was a level lower than Bella's but still very tempting to drink, though he controlled himself. Getting his adoptive family, especially his father, to become disappointed in him and sucking the life out of his girlfriend's best friend and making her depressed is not in his agenda.

"So, you must be the famous Edward Cullen from Bella's letters, huh? Nice to meet you!" she greeted, raising her hand for him to shake. Edward smiled and nodded, shaking her hand and noticing her flinch.

"Wow, you have _really _really cold skin… can you be my ice pack when I get fever?" she asked sincerely. He raised his eyebrow and turned to Bella, who was chuckling and smiling at Cam. Usually, people would comment on his temperature… but being asked to be an ice pack? This is the first.

"How should I respond to that?" he asked her. Camille smiled.

"If you say yes, then we could save some ice, which means conserving water and helping to save Mother Earth!" she cheerfully said. He chuckled and nodded. Cam cheered and returned to talking to Bella, giving him a chance to look at our young heroine.

She was small, smaller than Bella, standing at around 4'10. She had pale, ivory skin, short, black hair in a pixie cut with bangs, a small, oval shaped face and big, ocean blue, doe like almond eyes. She had a small nose and rosy cheeks. Her lips were cherry red and bow shaped. In a way, he reminded her of Snow White, besides the blue eyes considering that Snow White had brown or black eyes, with her innocent looking features and probably innocent personality as well. But she also had a mix of his adoptive sister, Alice.

Thinking about his pixie-like adoptive sister, he noticed a huge resemblance of both Cam and Alice. He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Is it possible that she's related to… no, it's not possible. Obviously, Alice's human family must be dead… right?

He shook his head. _Impossible _he thought

He looked outside the window and heard raining outside, earning a small whimper from Cam. Bella's eyes became worried and held her hand tightly. She turned to Edward and whispered something to Cam, telling her that she'll be back and to go to her room first. As his girlfriend's best friend went upstairs, Bella went to Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her hand. Bella sighed and glared at the rain.

"I need to watch Cam for tonight so don't come up to my room. She's… scared of thunder and lightning," she explained. He nodded in understanding.

"She has brontophobia… alright. She probably has an iPod, right?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"She carries it around and is always careful with it as if it's her life force. She's afraid of thunder and lightning to the point that she can actually become… stricken with paralysis," she said. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. She nodded and hugged him.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," and with one last kiss on the cheek, he went to his Volvo and drove away to his family.

Arriving, he saw Esme, his adoptive mother, tending the plants near their humble abode. As she heard the revving of the car's engine, Esme turned and shot Edward a maternal smile. Getting out of the car, he returned the smile and went inside the house.

"Good Evening, Edward," Alice chirped. He smiled and nodded. Remembering his lover's friend, he looked down to the floor with scrunched up eyebrows. Alice cocked her head to the side in confusion, wondering what's wrong with her adoptive brother.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Edward looked back to his sister and smiled, shaking his head. He didn't want to worry about this for now, but he has a feeling that Cam's going to be a part of their lives soon.

**BELLA**

Bella was worried.

Hearing Cam continuing to whimper as her hold around Bella's waist continued to tighten after every lightning she sees at the window and every thunder she hears. Bella's eyes were focused on her best friend, who's suffering one of her three phobias right at this moment.

The fear in Cam's eyes was unbearable for her, and it hurt her that she can't use her iPod because it died because it could be the only thing that could muffle the thunder and make her calm down even just a bit. Besides the love of her life, a.k.a. Edward Cullen, Cam was one of her weaknesses as well. She would do anything, _anything _for her best friend, which Cam reciprocates.

Back in Phoenix, both of them were inseparable as they did everything together.

Physical Education practices: they were in the same team or always partners.

Chemistry and Biology or whatever science stuff: they were lab partners.

Break times: they always sat on the same table.

Charlie always mentioned that they didn't need glue to keep them together, because their bond was strong that they were almost literally glued to each other. For over 8 years, they were best of friends that experienced rocky roads but managed to get back to their feet.

"W-Water," she heard Cam croak. She nodded and told her that she'll be right back to get her some, kissing her temple motherly and rushing downstairs to be able to get back to her best friend immediately.

As she started to go upstairs to her room where Cam was waiting for her, a horrific scream broke out from her bedroom. Her eyes widened in horror and ran to her room as fast and careful as she can.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cam screamed. Bella panicked and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

She was confused as to how that happened. Obviously Cam couldn't have done that because she's afraid of thunder and lightning to the point that she's stricken with paralysis! It could only mean…

_Someone's inside _she thought and began to turn the knob vigorously in panic. She was unaware of the events inside her bedroom, which worried her even more.

When she was able to get the knob to open, she frantically ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm here… I'm here…" she cooed to Cam.

"T-There was… a shadow… then a man… then the eyes were… oh, Bella! It was horrifying!" Cam exclaimed fearfully. She comforted her friend and kept telling her that it was alright and that it was nothing to be afraid of, that it was just her imagination. As she told that to her, she told that to herself as well, convincing her own self that it was nothing at all.

Little did she knew, red eyes were staring at the two human figures, craving for their blood.


End file.
